The Youtuberz
by WhekThor
Summary: An Urban Fantasy fan-fiction involvining some YouTube Let's Players and, as in almost every fantasy, the epic journey to save the world. Main Characters will be: Cry (ChaoticMonki), Red (The Dread Red), Russ (Sir Russ Money), Scott (Scott Jund), and Snake.
1. Chapter 1: Cry for Help (Book I starts)

**The Youtuberz**

**An Urban-Fantasy novel by WhekThor**

For Cry (ChaoticMonki), Red (The Dread Red), Russ (Sir Russ Money), Scott (DamnNoHtml), and Snake. Thanks for the great hours!

(And I'm so awesome, the names were in alphabetical order!)

Notes: Attention! _This story is a work of fiction and belongs to the creator only. Any false or inaccurate personality indication is due to my own imagination and the lack of information about the person, whom I based the characters of. Please be appreciative. _

_Also, if I get any new and validated information about the persons whom I based the characters of, I will adjust the story. The dwelling place for all Youtubers had been altered, so they could met even if they never seen each other in real life. _

_Anyway, I have to inform you, that I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry if my composition's grammar isn't the best. I will try not to go all My Immortal._

_If anybody wants to use this writing, feel free, but let me know!_

**Book I: Beginnings**

Chapter 1: Cry for help

"A storm is coming…" Cry jumped up in his bed. He looked for the source of the words, but he couldn't find it. He slowly got up, and scratched the back of his head.

"What the fuck…" Cry tried to figure out, what happened, but the sole silence was the only answer. He looked at his phones display. "Five thirty in the morning. Well, at least I got up early." He put on his jeans, grey shirt, and sat down to his PC. He turned it on, and opened up his e-mail client. He got only one new mail. He looked at the title, and almost fell out of his chair. Only four words: A storm is coming. He looked around again, but when he glimpsed back at the display, the words already changed into the Your Personal YouTube Digest words.

He watched the Thunderbird client for at least five minutes, waiting the spam mails title to change back again. But it stood there relentlessly. Cry sighed, and he rubbed his forehead. "I have to stop playing creepy stuff. I'm going insane." He looked at his reflection on his phone's display. "I'm already talking to myself in a dark room. Perfect, kind Sir! Perfect!"

He opened up his music folder, and started his search for some good tunes. That's when his phone rang. He reached for it. The display said: Unknown Caller. He accepted the call.

"Good morning, Cry…" Cry heard a deep, raspy voice. "How are you today?"

"Sorry, who is this?"

"A storm is coming, Cry." Cry launched at his window, and looked around.

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"The storm is coming, and you can't do anything."

"How do you know my number?"

"Don't worry, Cry. Everything will be alright. Some of you will die. Some of you will be slaves until death. Slow, and painful death, and…" He didn't listen onwards. He hanged up on the strange caller, and started to dial 911, but something changed his mind. He deleted the two numbers he entered, and pressed 3 and speed-dialed.

"The fuck, Cry… It's pre-dawn here."

"We have to talk. Can I go visit you?"

"It's not even six in the morning, and it's early November. What the hell is so important?" Russ yawned, and the sound of footsteps mixed into his words. "Are you sick?"

"Something is strange. I woke up, hearing… Something. Or somebody. Then my mail client fucked with me, and now a disturbing retard called me."

"You are a grown man, Cryaotic. Live with it. Maybe some crazy fanboy found you. That comes with being an internet celebrity." A glass made noise, as Russ put it on the counter on the other end of the line.

"Russ. I'm not fucking kidding. Please, understand!"

"No, Cry, grow up please!" He broke the connection.

Cry sat at his computer, looking at the monitor. Then the phone rang again. The display said: "Russ". He slowly reached for it, and picked up the device.

"Come over. Now. Or I will have to go there."

"Thank you Red."

"I had to wrestle down Russ for this call, so ő

"I will be there in forty minutes." Cry hang up.

He put on his socks, jacket and boots, and grabbed his wallet. The car keys were on the top of the counter. Two minutes later he opened the garage door, then jumped into the old Mitsubishi Lancer, and started the engine.

The town was empty. Not a soul stepped out from the protection of the four walls. Cryaotic was the only human being on the streets. He stepped on the accelerator. While driving, his mind was full of questions. Who? When? Why? This could be really a game of a fanboy, or he was the target of a real psycho? Maybe something more? Or he just starts to go crazy? He didn't know.

After half an hour, he reached the one story house, where Russ and Red lived. As soon as he got out of his ride, the front door opened, and his best friend stepped out.

"Sup?" Aked Cry, while walking towards the house.

"It's half past seven in the morning. I'm freezing out here. Come in, I want to drink something hot. And full of chocolate."

"And where are your glasses?"

"It's on the kitchen counter. I didn't want it to go all dim and frosty." They went inside, and Russ closed the door. "So, what is this all about?"

"Strange things happened this morning."

"Yes, you already told me about your dream, the mail and the phone call. What else?"

Cry looked strange. He was nervous. Really nervous. He was playing with a small Sup Dude figure he got from Russ and Red on his twenty-fourth birthday. It was attached to his keys. His eyes were sleepy, his hair uncombed.

"I… I had a strange feeling." Said Cryaotic after some silence, while he was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like… I've been watched. It was like an intuition. Somebody was definitely watching me."

"So you called the cops?"

"No."

"Why?

"The strange thing is… It wasn't a feeling like somebody is preying upon me through my window. It was more like…"

"Like what?"

"Like somebody was looking at me through some kind of… I don't know, man. I really don't know."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Good morning!" Red stood in the bedroom door, wearing jeans and a black tank-top.

"Good morning, Red!" Cry smiled a bit. "I had a strange morning, and I needed some company."

"We are here for you."

"A dream, a mysterious e-mail title and a creepy phone call." Summarized Red when Cry finished the story. "I have to have my coffee before I think about this crap."

"Crap? It was really freaky." Said Cry furiously.

"Understand me…" Started the girl. "It's a bit strange. Are you sure, you didn't dreamt all this stuff?"

"Hell no!" Outraged Cry. "It was the most real experience in all my life. It was like…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Cry felt dizzy. He slowly stood up. His throat felt dry, his vision dimmed. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He saw Russ jumping towards him, Red reaching for a phone, he felt his friend grabbing him as he fall to the ground. Then he lose consciousness.

"Call nine-one-one now!" Shouted Russ to Red, then he looked back to Cry, and gasped. His friends eyes were glowing orange, without pupil or iris.


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice of Spirits

**Chapter 2: The Voice of Spirits**

Cry woke up. He felt the chilling breeze on his face, and the touch of grass on his scruff. He slowly stood up, and looked around.

He was in the center of a peaceful meadow. Birds flew over his head, bearing thousands of colors on their feathers. They were about the size of a dove. He watched astonished, as the rainbow birds changed direction, towards a small village.

Cryaotic looked over himself. He was wearing loose, black textile pants and a sleeveless white shirt, and a pair of antique-looking boots. He started to walk to the settlement, while he was trying to figure out, what's happening around him. As he reached the border of the town, a young boy stepped in front of him.

"Welcome, to Etheria, Capio! Come, this way, the Vox Vocis di Phasmatis is waiting!" said the kid, and turned around, pointing to a house on the edge of the town.

"Where am I?" Asked Cry, trying to be as calm as possible. "I was at my friends not long ago."

"You are on the plains of Etheria, where you will get the answers you need."

"Need for what?"

"To save those, who you love. And to save your world."

"From what?"

"You will get the answers as soon as your fate allows."

Cry nodded, and set out to the house, the boy pointed at. He noticed, that everyone wears similar clothing to his. Some of them even carried long swords with curved blades. He slowly realized, they were somehow resembling Japanese samurai blades.

"Katanas…" Said out loud Cry.

As he reached the small, wooden house, he smelled the aroma of green tea. He stepped in, and looked around. The hut was poorly accommodated. A mattress, instead of a proper bed, a fireplace, a low, wooden desk, two pillows on each and, a shelf, full of parchment rolls, a chest, and a small cupboard. On the mattress, an old man sat. His hair and beard was white as the snow, his eyes are ice blue. He wore a white tunic.

"Hey… Sorry for bothering! A kid said that…"

"Don't worry, Capio! Just come in, and sit down. Have a tea with me!" Said the old man, with a gentle smile. "You have a lot of questions, but you will have to wait. Patience is the essence of productivity!"

Cry went to one of the pillows, and sat down. The old man stood up, and took out two husks from the cupboard, then with the help of an old rag, he brought the tea pot from the fireplace. He poured some into both husks, then sat down himself.

"So, Capio. You are here. So it began." Said the old man, still smiling.

"I'm here. But I'm not Capio. My name is Cry."

"Capio is the language of the old ones. It means Choosen One."

"What am I choosen to?"

"You have to take your role in the upcoming battle."

"What kind of battle?"

"The battle between Light and Darkness of course."

"And what is my part in it?"

"Light and Dark will battle on, all the hope then will be gone, blood will spill and swords will flash, it will rend the soul and flesh... Only some can still be gray, they will have the middle way. In the battle of heaven and hell, the choosen ones will ring the bell…"

"Okay, that's nice…" Said Cry feeling a little bit awkward. "You are a really good poet, good Sir! But... And really sorry for the question… But, what the hell do you want to say with this?"

"You will have to find out yourself. Now come!" The old man slowly stood up, and walked to the door. "Come, come, my friend! You have a lot to do, and later you get back, less you can save!"

Cryaotic stood up from the table, and slowly followed the Voice of Spirits. They walked out of the small village, through the meadow, to a pathway. The old man stopped, and laid his hand on the shoulders of the young one. He looked in his eyes with his wise, grey eyes, and nodded towards the path.

"You will have to go along this road. You will reach the black plains, the plagued lands of Etheria. Find the Black Valley, go to the center, and venture into the Temple of Shadows. You will find your Typicus, your symbol. With that, you will be able to control your hidden powers. But beware! The Priest of Umbra, the shadow god will try to turn you from the right pass, and you will meet strange creatures along your way. Some of them will be dangerous, some peaceful. And maybe you will find your spirit guide, if you listen closely enough. Do you understand?"

"Maybe…"

"Then now off you go. Good luck, Capio!"

Cry looked at the pathway, then back to the old man to ask something, but the Voice of Spirits already vanished into thin air. He nodded, and started walking on the dirty road.


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Warrior

**Chapter 3: Black Warrior**

"Are you ready, my apprentice?" Asked the man in the red mask. His voice was an old man's.

"Yes, master." Answered the young warrior, wearing a black half-mask and visors with golden glasses. "I studied them, I learned about them, I practiced. I feel ready."

"You are friends with one of the chosen ones. Right?"

"Not with one of them. Cryaotic, Russ Money, Red, Scott Jund… They are all my friends."

"Good, my Apprentice! Come with me."

They walked trough the hidden sanctuary, and stepped to a huge monitor. Hundreds of news channels showed the exact same thing. Sadness, violence, pain and suffering. The older, taller one pointed at the screen. The small picture started to grow, and suddenly, it filled the whole monitor.

"What do you see, my apprentice?"

"That's a demonstration."

"Watch closely!"

The younger one, with the hard, raspy voice stepped towards the screen. As he watched the news, all of his muscles strained.

"What the…"

"You see it now?" Asked the older man.

"Yes, master. Deamons. They are amongst the protesters. But why?"

"That's New York City."

"The Alpha Anomaly!" He turned around, and started to walk away. but the older man stopped him with a movement, nearly undiscoverable for human eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go there, and slay the beasts."

"No."

"But why?"

The younger man watched the old man suspiciously. His eyes narrowed, as he tried to figure out the older man's motives.

"There is a chosen one in New York city."

"He isn't prepared!"

"Then go, and prepare him?"

"How much time, do I have?"

"In four hours, the Big Apple will be the first battlefield of the Great War, where heaven, hell and humanity will form three sides. And humanities only hopes, the chosen ones, who were the descendants Chaos, the first Titan, and brothers and sisters of our whole world. They are our only hope, so go, and save that chosen, my apprentice."

"Yes master!"

The raspy voiced man walked towards the exit, but the old man spoke once again. He slowly raised his index finger.

"And one more thing… Don't fail me… Snake!"


	4. Chapter 4: New York, New York

**Chapter 4: New York, New York**

****_Notes: Sorry for slow uploading, I have some help from somebody, who knows a lot more about the group, than I do. Also had to take out some of those, who I names as Main Characters. They will possibly appear later, but for now, I have enough work with five of them. Also, I made some minor changes in Chapter 1 and 2. Not much, but it's much more like the real life Red, Russ and Cry.  
_

Scott Jund ran through the street, and jumped behind a car. The rioters started to rip apart the city. What began as peaceful protests, four hours earlier turned into a bloody mess. A police car stopped not far away, but when the officers jumped out, somebody shot them.

Jund was terrified, but he knew, he has to reach the Airport. No public transportation, no taxis, and his car had been wrecked by some rioters. He looked around, and spotted a fire escape. He ran there, jumped, grabbed the lowest peg, pulling down the structure. Scott started to climb.

It will be safer out of New York, and his friends needed him. Russ didn't explained too much, but he understood, that something happened to Cry. He reached the top of the building, and started to walk. He thought that the rooftops will be safer, and after the incidents in the spring of 2013, the New York local government built roof-level passages for the police. Originally, they were locked down, but those who wanted to use these metal bridges could easily found the way on the internet.

Jund opened one of the bridges and when he reached the center, he looked down. The rioters and the police waged a real war down there. Scott sighed, and walked towards the bridgehead. When he reached it, he heard a whistle from the other end. He looked back, and he saw four thugs, holding baseball bats, knives. One of them even had a gun.

"Hey guys, what's up whit you?" Scott slowly stepped back. "How's that riot, huh? Crazy enough. But I like your style!"

The thugs came closer, and at the same time, all of them opened their mouths. On an unworldly voice, all of them started to speak at the exact same time.

"The storm is coming. You can't escape it, Son of Atlantis!"

"What the…" Scott only murmured these words. He looked back, and slowly reached for the keypad of the next bridge. "Well, good for you! But let me tell you something. I don't really appreciate storms, winds, and stuff like that. I'm the Miami kind of a guy." The bridge started to extend. "So sorry, but… Fuck you!" He started to run. The thugs chased him.

The bridge didn't even reach its other half from the far side, but Scott jumped over the meter wide gap. He knew that he is running for his life. A bullet flied next to his ear. He simply kicked in the roof-door, and jumped down the stairs.

He darted out into the middle of the riot, kicking, pushing and punching everybody who got in his way. His pursuers didn't give up. He ran into an alley, darting towards the Brook Avenue. From there, he could go to the Robert E. Kennedy bridge, Grand Central Parkway, and the he's at LaGuardia.

When he reached the end of the alley, he looked back. The thugs were at the middle of the small path. A guy grabbed his shoulder. He looked there, and saw a skinny guy with a Molotov Cocktail.

"Are you with us, or with the pigs?" The masked guy looked drunk.

"With you, buddy! May I?" Scott pointed at the flaming bottle.

"Here you are, buddy!"

"Thanks!"

Scott flung the bottle, and throw it in front of his pursuers. Their clothes catches on fire, but Jund didn't looked back. He ran as fast as he could…


End file.
